Common telescope gimbal designs provide telescopes that are mechanically actuated or steered about two axes. Such designs create large fields of regard for the telescope. Earlier designs predominately provide telescopes with central obscurations. For example, coudé optical paths route light from the telescope through the gimbal structure. Further, earlier gimbal designs rely on large brackets (sometimes referred to as yokes) to provide support for the telescope and house motors and bearings of the telescope assembly. These fixtures typically exceed the span of the telescope diameter, which results in a larger envelope and a higher total mass and larger moment of inertia than is often desired.